If These Walls Could Talk
by ClairyCherry
Summary: AU:When Annie Cresta is sent to live in Panem's Psychiatric Ward for teenagers, she decides to keep a diary to write about her daily life in there. Pretty soon, she notices that something suspicious is going on in this tiny fish bowl ward, especially this certain rebellious patient that she can't seem to get out of her mind. Can Annie figure it out or will she just be another pawn?


**Hello, this my first time doing a Hunger Games Fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. I'm a big fan of the pairing of Finnick and Annie, so I wanted to make a story about them in my version. I wanted to get more in depth with Annie's madness, but I took it a way... different approach. I'll stop babbling, and let you you read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, if I did I would so change the characters that died. I only own this story and some of my poems in here.**

Random poem for the day:

A Weed among Roses

You were the big bad wolf, and I was the meek mouse,

cowering and trembling from your hurtful words.

I found a hole to keep myself in the dark

so that no one could see me weep like a willow.

You, with your pack of hyenas cackling

throughout the hallways always made me feel

like I was a weed among roses

I remember the wounds,

I can still feel the scars like train tracks leading to my heart.

You forced me to talk, but you roared with laughter whenever I spoke.

No wonder I shriveled up further into my shell

There was no streak of light to beckon me to come out

I was the wilting wallflower, never wanting to bloom or

even scatter my roots.

Your entire demeanor:

Made me suffocate like a guppy out of a fish bowl

All I wanted was to scream as loud as an ogre's roar

To let everyone know, I was a victim.

You had your ways to silence me like a predator does to its prey

The memories of you still makes my knees quiver like jello.

No wonder I wandered the halls like a zombie aimlessly

looking for my lost tomb

You were a vampire of a different breed, sucking my energy

and my happiness with the glare of your eyes

But I found the antidote to your poison

I gulped it all down while moaning at the bitter taste

I never knew how much I craved this.

You thought you demolished my wings,

but I made myself another pair untouched and pure

The claws of your own inner demons aren't sharp enough

to ruin my flight to a world without judgement.

Annie Cresta

Dear Diary,

The nurses here don't even treat us like humans. I think maybe they should have gotten into the zookeeper business because they treat us all like animals. Everything is so routine that it makes me sick. Medicine three times a day and they even hover over you just to make sure we swallow. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are at the exact time every single day, so there's no variation or spontaneity. Lights out every night at ten, so even if I want snuggle up with a good book to read, I have to do it by moonlight.

So far, the teens here seemed just as unhappy and sedated as I am, but no one is really mingling. Or at least, no one is talking to me. Maybe it's because I'm the new girl, or maybe it's because I'm quiet and weird, or maybe no one really has energy left to talk. These meds take a lot of energy out of you. Personally, I feel like a zombie who should be an extra on The Walking Dead. My inspiration and passions are gone, and I can't find them through these barred windows.

Maybe being a perpetual ball of anxiety at home and school wasn't that bad at least I wasn't imprisoned like a girl from the Victorian era. Diary, something tells me that you and I will become the best of friends because I don't have anyone else to chit chat with. Unless you count my psychiatrist, but I think she's more obsessed with keeping me medicated or drugged up than listening to what I have to say. Sometimes I feel like she treats me like a guinea pig that's getting experimented on all of these variations of medicines instead of finding just _one_ to help cure me. My life is in her good hands, yeah right.

There were a group of teenagers who came out of police car last night, I think their names are Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Johanna, and this one guy that I can't get out of my head... Finnick. They had to be subdued by the nurses because Johanna pulled the fire alarm and her troubled gang caused a frenzy in the cafeteria. What happened to them, I have no idea, but perhaps they ended up in the Black Hole. Not sure if that's a rumor or not, but I overheard these girls whispering about solitary confinement and padded rooms for those who "misbehave". That scares me shitless. What do they consider misbehaving? Not wanting to be here? Having thoughts of our own? Not wanting to eat their disgusting meatloaf sandwiches for lunch on Mondays? Something tells me this place is full of secrets, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

I'll end this entry for now, dearest diary. Wish me luck in your favour, even though I'm going to need a hell of a lot more than luck to survive this place. But I think we both know that.

Love,

Annie Cresta

 **Thoughts?…. And thanks for reading:}**


End file.
